Pet Exorcist
by Sed'Ju Production
Summary: Allen est capturé par un certain Noé, mais celui-ci ne lui veut pas que du mal... Yaoi ! TykiAllen ! Homophobe s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire de cette fic nous appartient. Les personnages, eux, appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. Ce qui est dommage parce qu'on aurait bien aimé les avoir...

**Pairing : **TykiXAllen

* * *

Il courait, courait, courait. Refusant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'arrière. C'était inutile. Car il savait très bien qui le poursuivait. Il était la proie,_ lui_ le prédateur.

Allen Walker courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était probablement le cas à ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas activer son Innocence qui était restreinte par de la Matière Noire. Il avait été séparé de ses compagnons alors qu'ils combattaient les descendants de Noé et les Akuma.

Il était seul. Seul pour faire face à _lui_.

Cela devait faire des heures et des heures qu'il courait. Il était épuisé et il commençait à voir trouble à cause de la fatigue. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se permettre de se reposer. _Il_ était encore sur ses traces.

Soudain, Allen trébucha. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la fin de la chute. Mais au lieu de sentir le sol dur, il sentit des bras encercler sa taille, prévenant ainsi sa chute. Il rouvrit ses yeux argentés qui rencontrèrent ceux doré de celui qui l'avait rattrapé. Il les reconnu immédiatement. C'était _lui_ !

"V...vous...!" s'exclama-t-il, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

_Il_ ricana, renforçant sa prise sur lui.

"Oui, jeune homme. C'est bien moi. Je pense que tu devrais faire une petite sieste, maintenant, tu sembles vraiment avoir besoin de repos..."

Allen protesta faiblement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

0-0-0-0-0

Lorsqu'Allen reprit conscience, il entendit un rire sardonique. Puis une voix s'éleva :

"Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé, jeune homme... je commençais à m'impatienter."

L'adolescent tourna brusquement la tête en direction du propriétaire de la voix. Tyki Mikk sortit des ombres où il était caché et s'approcha lentement de lui.

Allen essaya de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas. Il en comprit la raison lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose enserrer ses poignets et le retenir en arrière. Par dessus lui, ses poignets étaient liés et attachés à la tête du lit où il était allongé.

Le Noé s'arrêta devant le lit où était retenu le jeune exorciste. Il passa, avec une lenteur presque sadique, sa main sur le torse encore recouvert du tissu de sa chemise blanche. Il lui avait retiré son manteau, l'avait brûlé, histoire qu'il ne voit plus cette chose si laide. Il comptait peut-être faire de même avec le reste de ses vêtements, le garçon était sans doute plus beau nu qu'habillé !

"Quel gâchis..." murmura Tyki, langoureusement, rapprochant sa tête de celle de l'anglais. "Ce serait dommage de te tuer, il faut savoir profiter de la jeunesse d'autrui, de sa beauté..."

Le bleuâtre toucha du bout des doigts les lèvres pâles du jeune homme, qui d'un coup le mordit, lui ouvrant légèrement la peau.

Allen n'allait pas se laisser faire, oh que non ! Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit... Il n'allait pas le laisser se faire violer, le laisser l'avoir comme ça, sans rien faire... Sauf que le Noé aussi ne comptait pas laisser faire son prisonnier faire ce qu'il voulait. Il allait devoir dresser ce jeune animal, pour en faire ce qu'il voudrait... En commençant par lui apprendre ce qu'il ne devait pas faire.

Tyki mit une claque au maudit, souriant dangereusement.

"Si tu refais ça, tu le paieras au centuple et, surtout, en nature, alors fais bien attention..." menaça-t-il, amusé de voir l'anglais trembler de rage, ou bien de peur, en le regardant.

Juste après avoir donné son avertissement, le bleuâtre colla ses lèvres pour dévorer férocement celles de son vis-à-vis, tenant son visage pour qu'il ne puisse pas essayer d'échapper au baiser.

Cependant, dans un élan de gentillesse, il s'arrêta au simple contact de ses lèvres, sans essayer d'entrer dans sa bouche. Il le voulait, mais il désirait aussi faire durer le plaisir, qu'il voit dans les yeux d'Allen Walker la peur s'insinuer, qu'il voit disparaître tout espoir qu'un jour ses amis puissent venir le retrouver... Il voulait le briser, pour mieux le remodeler.

Une expression horrifiée se forma sur le visage du garçon. Il tira sur ses liens, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal, les liens s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Tyki eut un sourire amusé et se pencha vers son oreille.

"C'est i-nu-tile !" lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, détachant chaque syllabe. "Débats-toi autant que tu pourras, je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper de mes griffes... et même si tu parvenais à t'enfuir, qui te dit que tes soit-disant amis voudront bien de toi après que tu aie abandonné le combat ?"

"Non."souffla Allen. "C'est faux ! Vous mentez ! Je n'ai pas abandonné ! Vous racontez n'importe quo- Aaah !"

Tyki lui avait mordillé la lobe avant de la lécher. Un frisson lui parcourra alors son dos. Allen était sûr que cela n'avait pas échappé à l'adulte car il pouvait pratiquement le sentir sourire sur sa peau. Pourtant, il ne fit rien d'autre.

Le Noé se releva, et il sortit de la chambre prestement, avec beaucoup de classe, laissant son cadet pantelant sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas le presser, surtout pas... Qu'il lui demande de le prendre, qu'il devienne en quelque sorte son animal de compagnie, son esclave. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée d'ailleurs.

Il allait définitivement faire d'Allen Walker son esclave !

0-0-0-0-0

Assit sur son lit depuis déjà quelques heures, l'anglais lisait un livre, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. C'était un bouquin qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait trouvé en se promenant dans les rayons.

Voici maintenant une semaine qu'il était coincé dans ce manoir. Les seules personnes qui étaient ici étaient des Akumas de niveau 1 qui obéissaient aux ordres des Noé, donc par définition à Tyki Mikk, son hôte, mais aussi celui qui le retenait ici contre son gré.

À chacune de leurs "rencontres", le bleuâtre le touchait, cherchait à l'embrasser, il le poussait à chaque fois dans ses derniers retranchements, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait trop à ses amis pour ça, et il était de plus en plus épuisé psychologiquement. Il était vraiment au bord du rouleau.

Allen ferma le livre qu'il était en train de lire, et décida d'aller un peu marcher. Il devait se changer les idées !

"_Où sont-ils à présent ? Lavi... Kanda... Lenalee... Crowley... Miranda..._" pensa l'exorciste en serrant contre lui son bras qui portait l'Innocence.

Il était toujours incapable de l'utiliser. L'énergie noir étant dans ce bâtiment bien trop puissant, elle était toujours endormie...

Ici, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant impuissant... sans pouvoir... ni personne pour le soutenir...

Il n'avait rien...

Et il n'était rien...

Il était juste Allen. Allen Walker.

* * *

Hu hu ! un chapitre de finis ^^

À la base Juju voulait qu'on fasse en un chapitre, mais vu que j'ai insisté pour plusieurs chapitres... Ca ne peut que vous faire plaisir ? pas vrais, cher lecteur ?

À la prochaiiine !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à l'auteur

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

* * *

Il marchait tranquillement dans l'un des immenses couloirs du manoir, pensant à un certain exorciste aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés.

Tyki Mikk était vraiment impatient. Impatient de faire le garçon sien. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne corps et âme. Mais cela allait prendre du temps.

Il devait d'abord le briser. Petit à petit. Réduire à néant tous ses espoirs.

Il voulait le voir trembler, s'agenouiller devant lui, le supplier. Il voulait asservir Allen Walker, le seul exorciste capable de lui donner autant d'excitation. Pour y arriver, il devait l'affaiblir psychologiquement.

"_Je me demande quel goûts il peut bien avoir... Je devrais faire comme Road... elle m'a dit qu'il avait un goût doux et sucré..." _

Au moment où il eut ces pensées, il aperçut justement l'objet de ses réflections qui avançait vers lui. L'adolescent ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Il semblait ailleurs, l'air tourmenté.

Tyki remarqua alors des cernes sous les yeux du garçon. Il n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup dormi. Il devait sans doute être angoissé pour ses amis. Tyki décida qu'il allait s'arranger pour que le jeune exorciste oublie ses misérables campagnons qui ne méritaient pas son attention.

Il sourit sadiquement avant d'attraper l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs par les épaules, surprenant celui-ci qui sursauta. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de ceux du garçon.

Allen, pris par surprise, resta un moment paralysé. Mais il reprit vite ses sens lorsqu'il s'aperçut du visage de l'adulte qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il paniqua.

VLAN.

Tyki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le garçon l'avait gifflé. Il se mit à sourire dangereusement. Son jeune cadet avait sérieusement besoin d'être dressé.

Il lui attrapa les poignets d'une seule main, et il entraîna l'adolescent dans sa chambre. Il allait voir... La première fois, il l'avait puni pour s'être 'défendu', mais là, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Il le jeta sur le lit. Il grimpa à son tour près de lui, puis il le chevaucha. Il caressa doucement son visage avant de le frapper avec force, puis l'embrasser avec violence, parcourant son corps de ses mains. Allen se débattait lui aussi. Hors de question qu'il se laissa faire. Il tenta de le mordre, mais trop tard, le Noé avait brisé le baiser.

"On se rebelle, alors que je t'offre le gîte et le couvert ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais besoin !! Mes amis viendront me chercher, et vous allez voir !!

- Je vais voir ? Mais voir quoi ? Mon pauvre Allen... Tu es si naïf, si innocent... Ca me plaît, mais tu sais, tes amis ne viendront pas te chercher, ne te fais pas d'illusion... Ils se fichent de toi." murmura l'homme au creux de l'oreille de son cadet.

Juste après avoir dit ça à l'exorciste, il se retira, laissant l'autre seul, dans ses pensés.

0-0-0-0-0

Après s'être assuré que son 'hôte' avait bel et bien quitté la pièce, Allen se recroquevilla sur le lit.

"_Ce qu'il vient de dire sur mes amis... c'est vrai ?"_

Il se mit à trembler de colère.

_"Non ! C'est faux ! Il ment ! Il cherche à me déstabiliser ! Me manipuler ! Mes amis ne se fichent pas de moi"_ pensa-t-il avec force.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas aussi sûr. Si ça se trouvait, le Noé lui avait réellement dit la vérité. Ses compagnons devaient déjà le croire mort à l'heure qu'il était. Ils n'avaient due pas cherché bien loin en remarquant sa disparition.

"_Non...non... je ne dois pas penser comme ça... je dois rester positif... ils ne me laisseront pas tomber..." _

Cependant, il pensa cette fois avec moins de conviction. Il cherchait plus à se convaincre lui-même à présent.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler et glisser sur ses joues. Peut-être que le Noé avait raison après tout. Avant de rencontrer Mana, les gens se fichaient de lui quand il était plus jeune. La plupart du temps, ils faisaient comme s'il n'était pas là.

Oui, il ne comptait pour personne à cette époque de sa vie. Et peut-être même encore maintenant. Son Maître, le Maréchal Cross l'avait traité comme un rien-que-moins, même avec tous ses efforts pour se rendre utile. Et d'après ce qu'il savait déjà, les supérieurs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre considéraient les exorcistes uniquement comme des outils et il ne devaient sûrement pas se soucier de son 'absence'.

Il se rendit à une conclusion. Il était seul. Il ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Allen ne se retint plus. Il sanglota. Pleurant de tous les larmes de son corps. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagna. L'adolescent se laissa emporter par le sommeil et tomba sur le lit, ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

0-0-0-0-0

Tyki était derrière la porte. Il avait entendu le garçon pleurer, il lui faisait presque de la peine, mais il était sur le point de le briser totalement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber si près du but. Il ne voulait pas.

Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage. C'était vraiment trop amusant.

"J'espère que tu vas encore me divertir, jeune homme" murmura le Noé en s'éloignant.

0-0-0-0-0

Allen se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, et il se releva. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

"Ah oui..."

Le jeune maudit sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Sa "conversation" avec Tyki lui revenait... Ses amis l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Ce n'était pas son genre, mais... si on y pensait bien... Qui pourrait venir ? Kanda ? Non. Ils se détestaient pratiquement... Lenalee ? Est-ce que Komui la laisserait venir ? Lavi ? Il était un Bookman, il était censé ne pas avoir d'attache... Crowley et Miranda ? Il ne pensait vraiment pas.

Plus il y pensait, plus la chance de se faire secourir était faible.

Il sécha ses larmes et se leva. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. C'était... celle du Noé.

Rapidement, il sortit de la chambre, mais il tomba sur Tyki.

"Alors, Allen... Tu n'es pas sorti de ma chambre ?"

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. L'autre remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Il eut un sourire attendri. Il passa une main légère sur le visage de son jeune ennemi, et il se baissa très lentement pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y eut aucune réaction.

L'adulte passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il les lécha doucement, appuyant sur la nuque du plus jeune pour approfondir le baiser. Il alla explorer la bouche de l'anglais, et taquiner la langue du jeune homme, puis il brisa le contact, pour s'en aller après, laissant Allen seul.

À suivre...

* * *

Salut tout le monde... cette fois-ci, c'est Junoan qui prend la parole pour ce chapitre...

Comme l'a déjà dit Seddy-chan au précédent chapitre, au départ, je comptais que nous faisions juste un one-shot mais elle a insisté pour qu'on le fasse en plusieurs chapitre... Alors, voilà le résultat ! Vous venez donc de lire le second chapitre de Pet Exorcist ! ^^

J'aimerais clarifier une chose pour ceux qui ne semblent pas l'avoir remarquer... U.U

Moi et Seddy ne sommes pas une seule personne qui aurait une double personnalité !!! Nous sommes deux personnes à part entière !!!

Voilà... ouf... je l'ai dit... Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, chers lecteurs (ou lectrices), mais ça me fait bizarre d'imaginer que des lecteurs croivent cela alors qu'on a spécifié sur le disclaimer nos noms... ou plutôt nos pseudonymes...

A un prochaine chapitre ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** DGM appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il nous appartenait, Tyki aurait sûrement fait plein de choses perverses à Allen...

**Pairing :** TykiXAllen

* * *

Allen se sentait dégoûté. Dégoûté par lui-même. Il avait abandonné l'espoir que ses compagnons viennent le secourir. Il avait baissé les bras et avait laissé son "geôlier" faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour résister. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Innocence et chaque mot qu'il prononçait pouvait être retourné contre lui. Tyki Mikk était vraiment un bon manipulateur. Il avait l'impression d'être une marionnette, une poupée entre ses mains.

D'ailleurs, à propos de poupée, Tyki l'avait fait habiller d'une belle robe pour l'emmener à un bal. Il passait parfaitement pour une fille dans cette robe et Tyki lui avait dit que la couleur faisait ressortir sa "beauté fragile et éphémère". Jusqu'à présent, Allen avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait que Road pour aimer jouer à la poupée en habillant les exorcistes qu'elle capturait. Mais il révisa son jugement. Apparemment, dans le clan de Noé, chaque membre avait une vision tordue de l'amusement.Y compris Tyki Mikk qui lui avait pourtant parut être l'un des plus censés.

Il était alors en robe, tout rouge, et honteux de s'être laissé ainsi faire. Le Noé avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui, et ça l'énervait. À chaque fois qu'il lui désobéissait, il recevait soit des coups, soit des attouchements. Il se laissait de plus en plus faire... Il soupira lourdement. Il n'avait pas eu de choix ! Il l'avait forcé à la mettre, l'avait menacé... Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter... Et aller à ce bal stupide !! Mais dans sa tête, pendant qu'il mettait sa robe, un autre projet lui était venu à l'esprit. Il allait tenter de s'échapper du bal ! Il y aurait tellement de monde que Tyki ne s'en rendrait pas compte ! Il allait retourner à la Congrégation ce soir là, il s'occuperait de changer de vêtement en cours de route !

0-0-0-0-0

Le jour du bal vint. Le Noé et lui était dans un carrosse qui devait les emmener dans le manoir des 'amis' de l'adulte. Tyki avait l'air passablement ennuyé de devoir y aller, comme s'il n'avait pas le choix, peut-être le Comte ou les autres membres de sa famille qui l'avait obligé à y aller.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à destination, Tyki sortit le premier avant d'offrir une main à Allen pour l'aider à descendre pendant que celui-ci tenait d'une main un pan de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher en descendant. Puis il passa un bras sous celui du garçon et le mena vers le hall.

Une fois, entrés dans l'immense et magnifique salle où devait avoir lieu le bal, Allen s'accrocha inconsciemment à Tyki en sentant le regard de plusieurs personnes sur eux. Il pouvait sentir colère et envie de la part des demoiselles présentes envers lui.

"Tu sais qui est cette fille ? demandait une fille à une autre.

- Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant !

- Quel toupet elle a !

- Non mais tu as vu ses cheveux !"

_"Tyki est donc très populaire, ici... Brrr... qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien trouver à ce sadique ?"_ se demandait Allen.

Sinon, il y avait les remarques très 'positives" parmi la gente masculine dont les regards lubriques faisaient frissonner encore plus d'horreur l'adolescent. Ces regards lui rappelaient ceux d'un loup regardant un gibier (qui serait lui).

"Cette demoiselle a un air tout à fait exotique !

- Je la prendrais bien ! Quel dommage qu'elle semble déjà prise par Sir Mikk !

- Tu peux toujours lui demander une danse ! Si cela se trouve, tu peux encore avoir une chance !"

Ces paroles n'avaient pas échappé à Tyki qui raffermit sa prise sur Allen et se plaça devant lui de façon protecteur.

"Hélène, reste près de moi et ne t'éloigne surtout pas !" murmura Tyki au jeune exorciste.

- Hélène ?! s'exclama Allen.

- Oui. Hélène. c'est ainsi que je t'appellerais durant ce bal... Tâche de bien te tenir et de ne pas trop parler... sinon..."

L'adulte laissa en suspens sa menace. En faisant un sourire inquiétant. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le garçon. Mais Tyki n'en rajouta pas plus et l'invita à une danse qu'Allen savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Tyki conduisait parfaitement la dance et le tenait d'une façon assez douce.

Allen trouvait cela suspect. Tyki ne se comportait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il se conduisait plus... comme un gentilhomme avec lui à présent, bien que celui-ci en profitait pour tenter de lui tripoter les fesses, ce qu'il n'appréciait guère.

En même temps c'était normal, il n'allait pas le brutaliser devant toutes ces personnes. Dans un sens, il était en sécurité avec tout ces gens autours d'eux ! Le brun ne pouvait rien lui faire ! Absolument rien. Cela le fit sourire, un très léger sourire, pour que son 'compagnon' de danse ne s'en aperçoive pas. Malgré tout, ils dansèrent pendant bien un quart d'heure, sous le regard jaloux des hommes et des femmes de la salle.

Après ce quart d'heure de danse, 'Hélène' suivit Tyki comme celui-ci lui avait ordonné, s'attirant encore plus les foudres des filles autours d'eux.

"Regardez comment elle le suit ! Le pauvre ! Il ne doit pas avoir une seconde de repos avec un tel pot de colle !" s'exclama l'une des filles.

- Oui... Tâchons de s'en débarrasser !"

Aussi fut-il dit cela, que quatre femmes parmi les autres s'approchèrent de Tyki. Deux d'entre elles tentèrent de lui faire la conversation avec quelques mondanités, alors que les deux dernières s'empressèrent de remplir un verre de vin qu'elles disposèrent sur le rebord. Puis quand elles furent prêtes, elles renversèrent le verre de vin sur la robe argentée d'Allen.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment confuse... Une si belle robe..." fit la femme avec un air tragique. "Venez mademoiselle, il y a une salle d'eau, vous pourrez vous essuyer !"

Quelques secondes après, les quatre femmes s'emparèrent des bras de leur 'rivale' pour l'entraîner tout en s'excusant. Malheureusement pour Allen, ce n'était absolument pas pour nettoyer sa robe, bien au contraire... Elles l'enfermèrent dans un placard au fond du manoir. Pour elles, le problème était réglé, mais pas pour le jeune exorciste. Car pour être sûr qu''elle' ne lui pose plus de problèmes, les quatre femmes étaient allées chercher des hommes pour l'empêcher de parler après.

0-0-0-0-0

"Ouvrez-moi, bon sang !" cria Allen en cognant sur la porte.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise dans un endroit aussi étroit. Ces femmes étaient donc prêtes à toutes les bassesses tant qu'elles parvenaient à atteindre leur but ? Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Allen. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu à faire face à la cruauté humaine. Cette cruauté pouvait commencer déjà dès le plus jeune âge. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait eu à subir les brimades des autres enfants de son âges qui s'amusaient à l'enfermer dans des espaces aussi petit que des tonneaux.

_"Au moins, ce placard n'est pas aussi petit qu'un tonneau... heureusement..." _pensa-t-il.

"Sortez moi de là !"

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que quelqu'un l'entendrait et lui ouvrirait la porte du placard. Son souhait fut exaucé mais pas de la façon qu'il aurait voulu. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le soulagement que le garçon aux cheveux blancs ressentit se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut les hommes qui lui avaient ouvert la porte. Il sut immédiatement que leurs intentions n'étaient pas des plus louables. Ces hommes arboraient chacun une expression perverse sur leur visage.

"Salut, beauté !" dit l'un deux. "De belles demoiselles nous ont dit que tu avais besoin d'un peu de compagnie, alors nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu en sachant qu'une jeune et jolie demoiselle nous attendait impatiemment dans ce placard !

- Hahaha... et bien ces dames avaient tort !" répliqua l'adolescent. "C'était bien gentil d'avoir ainsi pensé à moi mais vous pouvez disposer, j'ai besoin de partir, là, maintenant !

Il fit mine de partir mais un homme l'attrapa par un bras;

- Oh ! Tu nous quittes déjà ? Mais nous n'avons même pas encore fait connaissance !"

Allen leur fit un sourire crispé. Il sentait que ça commençait à devenir dangereux pour lui et qu'il devait filer rapidement. Les hommes commençaient à l'entourer et il n'aurait plus d'échappatoire s'il attendait plus longtemps. il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser la manière forte.

"Mais je pense que vous m'avez suffisamment tenu compagnie comme cela !" s'exclama-t-il en frappant celui qui le tenait à un endroit particulièrement "sensible" chez un homme.

L'homme le lâcha et se mit à jurer. Mais les autres rattrapèrent Allen et lui tinrent les bras et les jambes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, princesse, on ne va pas te faire de mal... juste regarder et toucher un petit peu..." fit un autre de ses agresseurs en passant une main sur sa cuisse, par dessus ses vêtements.

0-0-0-0-0

Ce manège dura une heure, une heure longue d'attouchement, de moquerie...

Les hommes sortirent du placard en souriant légèrement.

"Sir Mikk a de drôle d'idée...

- Travestir un jeune garçon en fille... N'empêche qu'il était bien mignon..."

Et ils partirent en riant à gorge déployée, refermant la porte derrière eux pour cacher le corps qui se trouvait par-terre, à moitié dévêtu.

Allen, le visage en larme tenta bien tant que mal à s'asseoir contre un mur, tremblotant de la tête aux pieds. Il avait peut-être eu de la chance, ils ne l'avaient violé... Ils l'avaient juste... déshabillé... regardé... touché... Il sentait encore leurs mains qui se baladaient sur son corps, sur son torse, ses cuisses, ses fesses... De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. Il se sentait terriblement sale... Il avait peur aussi, que d'autres arrivent et lui fasse subir la même chose, mais en pire...

0-0-0-0-0

Tyki regardait de droite à gauche. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas s'éloigner de lui, mais depuis que ces femmes l'avaient emmené avec elles, il ne l'avait plus revu... Pas qu'il s'inquiétait ! Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter... Enfin un tout petit peu, il appréciait l'exorciste, leurs petites altercations, et il voulait coucher avec lui, il le trouvait si mignon, si adorable !

C'est alors qu'il vit plusieurs hommes sortirent d'une pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom.

"Sir Mikk a de drôle d'idée...

- Travestir un jeune garçon en fille... N'empêche qu'il était bien mignon..."

Il vit rouge. Ils avaient touché _son_ Allen !! Il ne le permettrait pas !! Personne n'avait le droit de toucher _sa possession_ !!!

"Messieurs..." siffla-t-il. "Que vouliez-vous dire par là ?"

Un air démoniaque s'installa sur le visage du Noé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arrachait le cœur des hommes, les laissant giser par terre. Il ouvrit la porte du placard. Il reconnut de suite Allen. Sa robe était totalement froissée, et il était dévêtu à plusieurs endroits, comme ses épaules, ou encore ses jambes totalement découvertes.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, et il l'emmena jusqu'à leur carrosse, pour les ramener chez eux.

À suivre...

* * *

... Ici, encore Junoan... ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'enthousiaste de ma part... -_-"

Je n'ai rien spécialement à dire... ou peut-être que si après tout...

...Ceux/celles qui s'attendaient à ce qu'Allen perde sa virginité dans ce chapitre doivent être déçu(e)s mais seul Tyki a le droit de faire ça à Allen dans cette fic !!!

Enfin... ne faite pas attention, je raconte n'importe quoi... ^^"

A un prochain chapitre ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à l'auteur de D-gray man

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

**Note :** Ce chapitre contient un lime, toute personne sensible est donc priée de s'en aller

* * *

Il était bien au chaud, là où il se trouvait. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter cette chaleur et de retrouver la dûre réalité de l'extérieur. Mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Il devait se réveiller.

Allen se leva et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était de retour sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Il poussa les couvertures et mit ses genoux près de son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille était encore vif dans sa tête mais il ne pleura pas. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer de toute façon et il était encore épuisé.

Après ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait plus envie de s'enfuir. Il voulait retourner dans les bras de Morphée, dans les profondeurs noirs du doux sommeil. Il voulait tout simplement oublier.

Quelqu'un ouvrit soudainement la porte et entra dans la chambre. C'était Tyki. Allen ne lui porta aucune attention, ses yeux fixant le vide devant lui. Cela inquiéta le Noé. Il prit la main du jeune exorciste.

"Allez. Met-toi debout et suis-moi..." ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Allen s'exécuta silencieusement et se laissa guider par Tyki qui l'emmena dans une salle de bain.

"Je vais te laver pour effacer les traces de ces satanés hommes qui ont osés te toucher !" s'expliqua Tyki en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescent.

Le Noé prit un savon et un seau d'eau avant d'ordonner à Allen de se mettre devant lui.

"Dis-moi où exactement, t'ont-ils touché !"

Allen se crispa. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

"Je... Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez..." fit le garçon en reculant de quelques pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix... Tu m'appartiens, et je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes possessions !"

Ah, voilà, ils y étaient ! Il n'était donc qu'un objet pour le Noé ? Il baissa la tête, triste. Il n'y avait personne qui pensait qu'il était juste un humain ? Ce n'était que ça, il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Il voulait juste vivre sa vie, trouver l'amour... Demandait-il trop ?

Tyki sembla se rendre compte du malaise du jeune homme et il s'approcha plus près, jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.

"Hé, tout va bien !"

Allen se laissa aller dans l'étreinte protectrice de l'homme, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre lui.

"... Partout..." murmura-t-il alors.

- Quoi ?

- Ils m'ont touché... partout..."

Le Noé sembla bien comprendre. Il fit s'asseoir l'adolescent, et il lui retira la chemise qu'il portait et il l'aspergea d'eau chaude, avant de commencer à le savonner, commençant par son visage, son cou, son dos, puis son torse, toujours très lentement pour ne pas effrayer ce petit animal sauvage. Finalement il arriva à son torse, sa poitrine, son ventre plat, légèrement musclé, sans défaut, puis ses cuisses qu'il caressa longuement avant à leur tour de les laver.

La bouche de l'adulte trouva place dans son cou pendant que le jeune poussait de petit soupir indécis, peut-être de plaisir, de bien-être. Il n'empêche qu'il se laissait entièrement faire, et il semblait aussi au maître des lieux que son beau prisonnier était particulièrement sensible au niveau du cou aux vues de ses réactions très positives. Il pouvait donc maintenant continuer à le laver, en passant maintenant sur la virilité du jeune homme, la masturbant, faisant cette fois gémir et haleter celui-ci. Il semblait particulièrement aimer l'attention...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Allen jouit dans la main de son ennemi, haletant, les reins encore en feu.

Puis, il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait. Il venait de laisser le Noé lui faire ce qu'il voulait et il avait aimé ça ! La honte l'envahit alors. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Tyki. Mais il eut du mal à se tenir debout. Il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes et il se sentait toujours étourdi par le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Il s'avança maladroitement, renversant le seau d'eau au passage, ne prenant pas la peine de reprendre ses vêtements. Ses pensées étaient encore un peu incohérentes quand il réussit à atteindre la sortie de la salle de bain.

Tyki le regarda essayer de s'enfuir, souriant, un air satisfait sur le visage. De toute façon, dans l'état où il se trouvait, son petit animal ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Il était bientôt complètement dompté, il pouvait le sentir. Il devait juste encore le discipliner un peu et l'amadouer avant que le garçon lui soit tout à fait soumis. Mais avant cela, il devait d'abord l'aider à se remettre de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

0-0-0-0-0

Allen s'était tout d'abord rendu dans sa chambre, se rendant compte qu'il était totalement nu dans les couloirs, il avait paniqué à nouveau, et il était revenu à la case départ. Il s'était habillé simplement, pas vraiment envie de s'habiller 'classe' alors qu'il restait enfermé ici...

Rha ! Tyki l'énervait... Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait... Il était tantôt doux, tantôt violent... Il préférait quand il était doux ! Même s'il aurait préféré qu'il le relâche, il ne voulait plus recevoir de coup de la part de son hôte...

"Allen ?"

Le brun entra en souriant dans la pièce alors que l'exorciste s'habillait.

"Tu vas mieux ?

- Ouais...

- Viens là"

Le jeune homme obéit, sachant pertinemment que de toute manière, il allait l'obliger. Il vint vers lui, puis le Noé l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre. Il le serra contre lui. Il ne le touchait pas, il ne faisait rien, et cela ça lui faisait du bien, pour la première fois qu'il était ici, il était heureux d'être dans les bras de Tyki. Il se sentait tout simplement bien, en sécurité.

"Allez, ça va maintenant..."

L'adulte embrassa lentement son cadet, appuyant simplement sur ses lèvres, caressant avec douceur sur son visage, ses cheveux. Puis lentement, il commença à laper la lèvre inférieur de son vis à vis, la suçant, avant d'aller quémander l'entrer à la bouche d'Allen, puis l'embrasser langoureusement, le serrant protectivement contre lui.

Allen se laissa faire. Il était détendu. La chaleur du corps du Noé le réchauffait. Il se sentait vraiment si bien ainsi. Mais une vague nostalgie mélancolique lui vint tout à coup. Cette chaleur lui rappelait celle de quelqu'un... quelqu'un qui n'était plus présent pour lui donner cette chaleur... quelqu'un qu'il avait chéri plus que tout... mais qu'il avait fait souffrir... en le transformant en Akuma.

_"__Mana..."_

Mana, son père adoptif... la seule personne à l'avoir accepté quand il était plus jeune... qui n'avait pas été révulsé par lui à cause de son bras... qui l'avait reconnu en tant qu'humain... et non comme un monstre... Mana l'avait aimé tel qu'il était. Allen.

Autrefois, Mana l'avait déjà réchauffé ainsi, en le serrant dans ses bras, les nuits glaciales d'hivers, quand ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'endroits où s'abriter. L'étreinte de Tyki lui rappelait celle de Mana. Mais elle était en même temps si différente ! Pourquoi ?

_"__Ce n'est sûrement pas parce qu'il est en train de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche, je pense... bon... enfin, c'est sûr que Mana ne m'aurait jamais fait ça !"_ pensait-il sans une pointe d'humour.

Non... l'étreinte de Tyki était différente à cause d'autre chose. Quel était donc cette différence ? Allen n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il pouvait sentir une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. Une sensation douloureuse, triste mais en même temps si euphorique ! Il épprouvait un sentiment assez contradictoire qui était nouveau pour lui. Allen était sûr de n'avoir jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant. C'était quelque chose de différent de l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour son père. Différent de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ses amis ou pour les Akuma.

Il fut brusquement retiré de ses pensée quand soudain, Tyki approfondit le baiser, sa langue explorant les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Allen fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il répondait à ce baiser. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit couinement de plaisir lorsqu'il fut totalement collé au corps de son hôte, puis assis sur le lit pour plus de caresse.

Il ne pouvait plus penser, seul le Noé comptait à ce moment là dans son esprit. Une main partit à la découverte de son corps, par dessus le peu de vêtement qu'il avait mis.

"Allen..." murmura l'homme à son oreille avant d'en mordiller sensuellement le lobe, le faisant frissonner.

Il se fit doucement allonger, pendant que le brun commençait à soulever son haut pour caresser presque amoureusement la peau douce et laiteuse. Un autre gémissement vint encourager Tyki qui ne put qu'en sourire. Il embrassa la peau de son ventre, avant de remonter vers son torse, allant caresser les tâches brunes de sa poitrine, les léchant, les mordillant.

L'exorciste était surpris néanmoins de toutes ces attentions. C'était la première fois que son hôte était aussi gentil avec lui, si attentionné à ses réactions. Il se sentait désiré, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme ces pervers de l'autre soir, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un objet, il était une personne, et tous ces sentiments, tout ce que lui faisait Tyki le rendait important... Il se sentait vivant, plus vivant qu'avec ses amis.

0-0-0-0-0

Le Noé regarda son jeune amant, recouvert d'un drap blanc, jouant avec ses cheveux en souriant. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait couché avec lui, mais bizarrement, il n'était pas lassé, comme c'était souvent le cas, il avait envie de lui, encore, comme si il n'était jamais rassasié de son corps, de sa douceur, de cette candeur si unique...

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se relever pour sortir de la chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier regard vers la petite figure endormie.

- Bonne nuit, mon garçon... lui murmura-t-il doucement bien qu'il savait que celui-ci n'était plus en état pour l'entendre. Puis il ferma la porte sans bruit.

À suivre...

* * *

C'est encore moi, Junoan... si vous en avez assez de moi, vous pouvez le dire... après tout, mes commentaires ne sont rien de vraiment passionnant à lire... enfin, de toute façon, vous êtes obligé(e)s de me supporter puisque je suis l'un des co-auteurs de cette fic... -.-"

Seddy-chan est plus douée que moi pour mettre des petits commentaires amusantes...

Hum... dites moi, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Ou de la fic en général ? J'aimerais bien le savoir... et je suppose que Seddy-chan aussi aimerait bien connaitre votre opinion...


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à nous, tout appartient à l'auteur de D-gray man

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

* * *

"Tyki ! Tu as vu ces mitarashi dango**(1)** ? Ils ont l'air d'être vraiment délicieux !"

Allen était très excité. Tyki avait enfin décidé de l'emmener dehors, faire un petit tour en ville, pour lui faire prendre un peu d'air frais. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti ! Depuis ce bal...

Tyki était toujours aussi sadique mais se montrait plus doux depuis cette fameuse nuit. Allen rougissait à cette pensée. Il avait du mal à croire que cela avait était réel. Qu'il avait vraiment fait _ça_ avec Tyki Mikk ! Quand il s'était réveillé après avoir été aussi proche, _aussi intime_ que deux hommes pouvaient l'être, Allen s'était senti vraiment très embarrassé lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de _ça_ ! Et le Noé ne l'aidait pas à l'oublier ! Au contraire, celui-ci s'amusait à le lui faire rappeler quand une occasion se présentait en lui disant des commentaires assez pervers.

"Oui, en effet, mon garçon, ils ont l'air délicieux..." dit Tyki. "Mais ils ne le sont sûrement pas autant que toi ! J'ai eu beaucoup de _plaisir_ à te _dévorer_, l'autre soir !"

Allen se mit à rougir furieusement. Voilà ! C'était exactement ce genre de commentaire pervers !

"Allen..." continua le brun à son oreille. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui t'irait à merveille..."

La seconde d'après, le Noé mettait à son cou un collier accompagné d'un grelot, car oui, l'adulte avait manifesté ces derniers jours le besoin de le déguiser en chat, et il avait été jusqu'à l'obliger à miauler quand ils faisaient l'amour... Il ne dit rien, évidemment, il avait peut être encore de la chance, il était doux avec lui, même s'il avait d'autre drôle de fantasme, comme celui de l'attacher avec des menottes.

Il regarda les gens autours de lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à activer son innocence, son œil gauche ne fonctionnait pas. Cela l'intriguait toujours, mais il n'avait pas osé demander pourquoi à son amant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse mal, qu'il pense qu'il voulait partir. Pourtant au début, il ne voulait que cela, alors que maintenant... Il ne savait pas, il se sentait bien près de lui. En pensant à cela, il se serra un peu plus à Tyki.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, surpris, et il sourit, en passant son bras autour de sa taille, le gardant jalousement contre lui, pensant à tout les costumes qu'il pourrait lui faire porter le soir...

"Dis-moi...

- Allen !!"

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui. Il se retourna, et il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, une robe longue de la même couleur, une expression entre la joie, la tristesse et la surprise.

"Allen ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es... vivant ! Je suis si heureuse ! Où étais-tu donc passé pendant tout ce temps ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs la regarda s'approcher avec appréhension.

"Lena... lee..." dit-il avec une pointe de froideur dans la voix qui stoppa la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de la jeune chinoise, il avait eu l'impression de prononcer celui d'une étrangère. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas heureux de la revoir ? Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix de Tyki.

"Allen... je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher d'elle... ordonna l'homme qui se mit devant lui avant de retirer son haut-de-forme et de prendre son apparence de Noé.

- Vous ?!" fit Lenalee, choquée. "Allen !! Que fais-tu avec ce Noé ?"

Allen hésita devant le regard de Lenalee qui semblait presque accusateur mais avant qu'il put ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, la jeune fille avait déjà conclu elle-même en voyant Tyki qui le tenait par le bras.

"Il te tient prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te libérerais !" jura-t-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Tyki ricana et tendit sa main libre devant lui. Un papillon noir brillant d'une étrange lueur violette en sortit. Puis il s'envola, suivit d'autres papillons noirs. Les Tease se mirent à entourer Allen, l'empêchant presque de voir. Tyki lâcha alors l'adolescent, regardant la jeune fille avec condescendance.

"Quel présomption ! Dire cela avant d'avoir tenter quoi que ce soit ! Mademoiselle, je vous conseille de réfléchir avant de promettre des choses impossibles...

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous !" s'exclama Lenalee avec colère. "Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de le retenir et de prétendre que je n'arriverais pas à le sauver ?!

- C'est tout simple... Je suis un Noé !" offrit-il comme explication. "Ne crois pas donc réussir cela aussi facilement sans aide ! Hors de question que je laisse repartir Allen avec _vous, les_ _exorcistes_ !!!"

Allen écarquilla les yeux. La façon dont avait prononcé Tyki les derniers mots était vraiment venimeuse, chargé de haine comme s'il haissait les exorcistes. Il ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas lui-même un exorciste ?

"Mais Allen est un exorciste ! Sa place est à nos cotés ! Avec nous, sa famille, les exorcistes !" s'écria l'adolescente.

Tyki secoua la tête.

"Non non... c'est là où tu te trompes... Allen n'est pas qu'un simple exorciste..."

A celà, les deux adolescents confus, le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

"Il va rester avec moi" continua l'adulte. "Il restera avec sa vrai famille ! Et cette famille n'est sûrement pas la Congrégation de l'Ombre qui le considère rien de plus qu'une arme ! "

L'incrédulité se lisait alors sur les visages de Lenalee et Allen. Mais qu'est-ce que le Noé racontait ?

"Je vous interdit..." commença Lenalee, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà enclenché son Innocence et se rua sur Tyki qui n'eut pas de mal à esquiver.

Ils se battirent pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Allen regardait sans pouvoir rien faire ces deux personnes se battre. Pourquoi est-ce que la personne qu'il voulait aider était le Noé ? Pourquoi pas la chinoise ? Son amie qui l'avait accueilli à la Congrégation ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi...

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un mal de tête le prit. Il se retrouva à genoux, les mains posées sur ses oreilles, comme si un bruit intense lui vrillait les oreilles.

Le Noé en voyant ça, envoya l'exorciste à plusieurs mètres pour aller s'occuper de son amant. Il le prit dans ses bras tout en souriant. Cela avait déjà commencé, c'était plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait.

"Je te laisse, jeune fille, il a besoin d'aide, mais ce n'est sûrement pas la tienne."

Et il disparut, laissant Lenalee seule, tremblante de rage.

0-0-0-0-0

Allen était allongé sur un lit, habillé d'une chemise longue de couleur blanche, le visage en sueur pendant que des Akuma s'affairaient autour de lui pour changer soit les serviettes qu'il avait sur le visage pour baisser sa fièvre, ou bien pour ouvrir les fenêtre, l'atmosphère dans la chambre étant bien trop chaude.

L'adolescent avait très mal. Il souffrait horriblement. Un bandage couvrait son front qui saignait continuellement. Allen ne s'était pas demandé la raison pour laquelle il saignait car il n'était pas vraiment état pour s'en soucier. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'agonie. Chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, et plus particulièrement son bras gauche qui abritait l'Innocence. Mais plus que la migraine qui menaçait de lui faire exploser la tête, plus que que la souffrance qui l'habitait constamment, ce qu'Allen craignait plus que tout était que la nuit arriva.

Allen avait terriblement sommeil mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Car s'il fermait ses paupières, il reverrait à coup sûr ces... ces choses terrifiantes ! Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas !

Plusieurs jours s'étaient désormais écoulés depuis qu'il avait revu Lenalee. Depuis, toutes les nuits, d'atroces cauchemars venaient le hanter. Des rêves qui étaient parsemées de cadavres, de guerres, et des terribles actes dont était capable l'humanité : vol, viol, trahison, meurtre... La présence de la mort planait de façon menaçante sur ces songes.

Il ne voulait plus revoir ces cauchemars et il voulait à tout prix faire cesser la douleur. Sa souffrance était tel qu'il aurait voulu mourir pour ne plus continuer à souffrir. Il avait même failli se cogner le front contre le mur en voulant essayer de la faire stopper mais les Akuma l'en avaient empêcher.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le jeune homme venait de s'endormir après plusieurs heures de souffrance et semblait enfin être calmé, du moins pour cette nuit.

"Comment va-t-il, Tyki-pon ? **~cœur~**

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Prince..." murmura le Noé en soupirant, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. "La transformation a commencé plus tôt que vous ne l'aviez prévu...

- Je vois... Mais comment se porte notre Noé de la Volonté avec toi ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, non ? **~cœur~**"

Tyki eut un très léger rougissement qui n'échappa pas au Comte Millénaire.

"Oh ! Je vois ! Tyki couche avec Allen ?" fit alors une petite voix. C'était Road qui était perchée sur le dos du Prince. "Moi qui pensait avoir toutes mes chances avec lui !

- N'y pense pas Road, il est à moi !" fit alors avec possessivité et jalousie le brun, en repensant au fait qu'elle lui avait volé son premier baiser.

- Restez tranquille tous les deux... Alors il se transforme en Noé... Tu m'avais bien dit que son Innocence ne s'activait plus ? Sûrement son Noé intérieur qui bridait cette énergie. Cela risque d'être encore plus dur pour lui, il va devoir rejeter l'Innocence de son corps... **~cœur~**"

Les trois personnes quittèrent ensuite la chambre pour laisser se reposer le nouveau membre de leur famille.

0-0-0-0-0

Voilà plusieurs jours que sa transformation avait commencé. Allen allait légèrement mieux, mais il se sentait vaseux et il avait bizarrement envie de massacrer quiconque viendrait le voir.

"Allen ?"

L'interpellé bougea seulement la tête, étant trop faible pour pouvoir seulement bouger.

"Tyki... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

L'adulte s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le lit, et il prit doucement l'ancien exorciste dans ses bras. Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs tout de suite se blottir contre lui pour une longue étreinte parsemée de petits baisers.

"Allen, tu n'as jamais été un humain comme les autres, tu es spécial.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Il prit un instant, et il lui souffla à l'oreille :

"Tu es un Noé, Allen."

À suivre...

* * *

**(1)** boulettes réalisées à partir de farine de riz

Hello tout le monde ! Ici Sedinette ! Je vous ai manqué ? C'est vrai que Juno-miaou parle pas beaucoup XD Alors ce chapitre ? Il vous a plut ? Perso, au début, je savais pas quel allait être la fin, alors j'ai demandé à Juno-chéwi si il avait des idées, et il m'a étalé des petits trucs du genre :

1. on fait de Allen un Noé

2. Allen reste aux côté de Tyki-sama comme animal de compagnie

3. redevient gentil, mais il meurt en protégeant Tyki d'une attaque mortelle

J'ai opté pour le 1, parce que bon, les gentils ça va bien, mais c'est bien quand c'est les méchants qui gagnent XD

Bon ! Allez ! Review ! Plus vite que ça ! n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Author(s) :** Seddinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, sauf l'histoire de cette fic

**Pairing :** TykiXAllen

* * *

Allen resta interdit. Ce que Tyki venait de lui annoncer lui jetait un froid. Et il avait grand mal à réfléchir. Son cerveau un peu embrumé ne l'aidait pas vraiment à digérer l'information.

"Je suis un quoi ?!"

Tyki soupira. Il voyait bien que l'adolescent était choqué par la nouvelle. Il devait se montrer patient et essayer de le rassurer. Après tout, il était censé être un exorciste et lutter contre le Prince Millénaire et le clan de Noé ! Et puis tout d'un coup, on lui annonçait qu'il était l'un des leurs, les ennemis qu'il avait combattu pendant si longtemps !

"Tu es un Noé."répéta-t-il calmement. "Tu porte en toi 'la Volonté' de Noé, l'un des descendants de Noé qui porte une de ses mémoires les plus puissantes avec 'la Colère' et 'le Rêve'...

- Mais de quoi parles-tu exactement ?" demanda Allen, confus.

L'adulte sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Il inhala longument la fumée avant de continuer.

"Bien... pour te résumer les choses, chaque membre du clan Noé porte un des souvenirs de l'original Noé... et à chacun de ses souvenirs, un pouvoir est associé... par exemple, moi...

Il leva une main et la fit traverser soudainement la poitrine d'Allen. Il fit un sourire sadique quand il sentit son 'nouveau petit frère' se raidir.

- Je suppose que tu te souviens encore de mon pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Allen hocha faiblement la tête, frissonnant quand il se rappela sa première rencontre avec Tyki sous sa forme Noé.

"Oui... je m'en souviens parfaitement... peux-tu avoir la gentillesse de retirer ta main de là, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il en sentant la main du Noé toucher un encroit où elle ne devrait pas. "Pervers !!"

Tyki retira alors sa main qu'il avait posé sur le derrière de l'adolescent.

"Hahaha... désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher..." dit-il sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde. "Bon, reprenons... mon pouvoir de traverser toutes les choses dont j'ai envie est due au fait que je suis le 'Plaisir' de Noé... Road, elle, possède le pouvoir de créer, traverser les dimensions, ce qui est asssocié au 'Rêve' dont elle représente... chaque Noé représente donc un souvenir ou un aspect particulier de la personalité !

- Tu veux dire que j'ai combattu contre vous, que je me suis fait des amis qui sont maintenant... mes ennemis ?! Tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ?! On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait détruire les Akumas ! Que l'âmes des humains souffraient... Tu penses que je vais combattre à vos côté maintenant ?!"

Le Noé du désir savait que ça allait être dur de le convaincre, de le persuader qu'il devait combattre à leur côté. Son éducation avait eu pour but de faire en sorte qu'il détruise ceux qui en avait après les humains, il était comme une machine programmée.

"Allen, tu as pourtant vu dans tes rêves, toutes ces souffrances ! Ce sont celles que les humains font aux autres humains ! Ce ne sont que des animaux, c'est à nous de les détruire... Et puis, tu es notre musicien, nous devons récupérer notre arche... Aide-nous à reconstruire ce monde !"

Tyki prit doucement le visage de son amant entre ses mains, et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Vit avec nous, et reste avec moi, pour toujours..."

Était-ce une déclaration ? Le jeune homme n'en avait aucune idée, mais lui proposer ça... Il ne savait pas. Il était un Noé, Lenalee l'avait vu avec Tyki, à la Congrégation, plus personne ne l'accepterait, et puis, s'il allait devenir un Noé, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait plus d'Innocence...

"Je ne sais pas...

- Je doute que tu ais le choix, Allen, mais je préférerais que tu l'acceptes... je veux t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés, et tu le seras !"

0-0-0-0-0

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Ses journées étaient ponctuées de douleurs atroce, de vision qui le dégoûtait de ces humains qu'il avait tant défendu, tant de gens étaient morts pour eux, et voilà ce qu'ils faisaient de leur vie...?

Un matin, il se réveilla. Il avait changé. Il était toujours le petit Allen, gentil, aimable, modeste, goinffre, mais il ne croyait plus en l'espèce humaine.

Ce matin, lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre, il put remarquer sa peau grise, ses cheveux noirs, les stigmates sur son front et l'Innocence qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Pendant quelques secondes il la regarda, puis il la détruisit, sans aucun remords.

Un autre reflet apparut soudainement à coté de la sienne et il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par les épaules avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine. Allen tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire à la personne qui était entrée discrèment dans la chambre.

"Bonjour, Tyki ! Je suis à la maison !

- Bonjour, Allen... je te souhaite le bienvenue dans la famille !"

Oui. Il allait désormais vivre avec le clan de Noé et le Comte Millénaire, sa nouvelle famille... et surtout, il allait vivre avec Tyki !

À suivre...

* * *

Junoan : Erm... Seddy-chan, reviens vite ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire aux lecteurs ! *se tourne vers vous* Je m'excuse pour la "courteté" de ce chapitre... problèmes scolaires avec exposé et tout... et manque d'inspiration...

Sedinette-sama : et surtout t'as effacé mon commentaire que j'avais mis avant -_- t'aurai pu me le conserver, espèce de vilain pas beau è.é !! bref, comme je l'avais écris, ceci est un chapitre de transition car maintenant Allen est dans le camp des méchant super à la mode X3 enfin voilà n.n on espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur(s) :** Sedinette-sama et Junoan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne nous appartient, tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de D-gray Man

**Pairing :** Tyki/Allen

OoO

**Note spéciale** : À l'attention de Yuki180, qui m'a fait bien rire (Sedinette-sama) quand j'ai lu la review qu'elle ou il a laissé ici... Je cite :

"Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Qu'as-tu fais à mon Allen Walker ? Je suis dégoûtée. Revenant sur le chapitre 4 Allen Walker est une personne très doué pour se défendre contre des Akumas et là quatre humains l'agressent et il est incapable de faire quelque chose ? Désolé mais ça manque de logique tout ça."

Très bien, très bien, regardons donc tout ça... Moi, Sedinette-sama, va faire un court petit commentaire explicatif de cette review.

Commençons par le début.

"Comment tu as pu faire ça ?" très simple, de un, nous sommes deux sur cette fanfiction, de deux, on l'a fait, t'a pas ton mot à dire sur ce que nous faisons.

"Qu'as-tu fais à mon Allen Walker ?" oh oh ! quelle orgueil ! **ton** Allen Walker ? si t'es en manque d'amour va t'acheter une poupée gonflable, non mais oh, n'importe quoi...

"Revenant sur le chapitre 4 Allen Walker est une personne très doué pour se défendre contre des Akumas et là quatre humains l'agressent et il est incapable de faire quelque chose ? Désolé mais ça manque de logique tout ça."

La partie la plus stupide de la review, ça m'a fait plutôt enragé, cette fille doit être une homophobe bien fan de Allen/Lenalee, opposé totalement au Tyki/Allen ou couple de ce genre, la fan de shojo bien dégoulinant de caramel... Bref, Allen Walker est une personne très doué, ouai, et alors ? je peux savoir ce que ça fait ? si tu n'avais rien que suivi l'histoire, tu aurais vu que (attention, je résume l'histoire, ça devient grave à ce niveau !) Allen est un Noé, et que le Noé qui est en lui ou son pouvoir de Noé (comme tu veux) neutralise son innocence et sa malédiction que son père Mana lui a fait, ensuite nous voyons que Tyki est à ses côtés, et dans ce cas il ne peut rien faire(on ne le sait qu'après, certes, mais tu as dû le lire, donc il faut pas se moquer du monde), et maintenant le plus stupide, le truc qui prouve que t'a rien pigé à ce que t'a lu c'est le : "et là quatre humains l'agressent et il est incapable de faire quelque chose ?" Oui, quatre homme l'agressent, plus fort, plus grand et plus nombreux, il est épuisé mentalement et physiquement, alors évidemment il ne peut rien faire, car en plus de cela, comme c'est marqué plus haut, son innocence ne marche plus.

Où est-ce que ça manque de logique ? moi perso je vois pas où elle manque, si tu veux en débattre, eh bien répond à ça, trouve des arguments, ou bien excuse toi, ou bien tu dis rien et tu laisses coulé !

Alala, les gens comme ça, ça me met hors de moi ! après on peut dire que je suis excessive, mais vous avez pas encore vu le MP que j'ai envoyé à Juno-miaou quand j'ai trouvé la review ! alors là j'étais énervé ! il va peut être vous le dire après, mais voilà, vous savez ma manière de penser maintenant, si vous aimez pas, on vous oblige pas à lire nous, mais de là à mettre en review que vous aimez pas du tout si c'est en plus le genre de couple qu'on aime pas, faut pas exagéré non plus !

Bref, bonne lecture pour ceux qui sont heureux de nous lire n.n

* * *

Allen se sentait vraiment nerveux. Il se trouvait dans une immense salle à manger assis à coté de Tyki et de Road autour d'une grande table. Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment nerveux était la présence de tout le clan Noé autour de cette table et surtout le fait que le Comte Millénaire était assis juste en face de lui. La plupart des Noé semblaient l'observer avec appréhension ou hostilité, il n'en était pas sûr mais ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Pour le Comte, impossible de vraiment dire avec ses lunettes qui cachaient son regard.

"Du calme, Allen !" murmura Tyki d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. "Tu es de la famille, maintenant ! Personne ici ne te fera de mal ! Sauf si..."

Cela était vraiment loin de rassurer l'ancien exorciste. Au contraire, il était encore plus inquiet.

"Sauf si ? interrogea-t-il, non certain de vouloir connaitre la suite.

- Hé bien ! Saus si tu nous trahis, bien sûr, mon petit Allen ! ******~cœur~**"

Allen sursauta. C'était le Comte Millénaire qui avait répondu, le regardant par-dessus les lunettes avec des yeux perçants. Tous les autres Noé s'étaient tus à présent. Le silence était incomfortable. Allen sentit soudainement une main se poser sur chacune des siennes. Road et Tyki essayaient de lui montrer leur soutien de cette façon. Allen sentit de la gratitude envers eux. Il était presque tenté de sourire mais cela aurait été mal vu par les autres Noé qui en auraient sûrement conclu qu'il fomentait réellement un complot.

"Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas ! Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera ! ******~cœur~** continua le Comte.

Allen écarquilla grand les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui rendait le Comte si certain de cela ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Comte répondit à sa question muette.

- J'en suis sûr puisque je vois à quel point Tyki-pon et toi, vous semblez vous être beaucoup rapprochés durant la période où vous étiez laissés seuls... tous les deux... et ensemble... ******~cœur~**" dit le Comte en prononçant les derniers mots d'une voix presque chantante.

L'embarras envahit alors Allen lorsqu'il comprit ce que le Comte insinuait.

Tyki eut un micro sourire alors qu'il semblait tenter de rapprocher son nouveau 'frère' de lui en poussant sa chaise.

"Nous voilà au complet donc ! ******~cœur~**" fit le Comte en souriant grandement. "Nous allons donc pouvoir livrer nos dernières batailles contre les exorcistes, et détruire ce faux dieu... Pour cela nous devons unir nos forces... Et récupérer la première arche...******~cœur~**" termina-t-il en regardant particulièrement Allen. "Et ce sera ta première mission. Tu vas te rendre à la base des exorcistes, et reprendre l'arche, dont tu es le seul à pouvoir la faire fonctionner. Road, Tyki, vous irez avec lui.

- Bien prince !" firent les deux en souriant.

La réunion de famille se finit ainsi. Les trois Noé se rendirent dans une pièce à part, dans le manoir de Cyril, le père adoptif de la Noé du rêve.

"Allen..." lâcha finalement son amant. "Tu te sens prêt à revoir tes anciens amis ?

- Il le faudra bien de toute manière, et puis... Il faut punir les humains pour leurs pêchés..."

Cela ne l'enchantait pas, il les connaissait si bien. Il savait qu'ils tenaient tous à protéger les humains, il connaissait leur pureté, à tous, même si certains n'était pas des modèles de gentillesses, comme Kanda. Yu Kanda, l'homme dont il avait été amoureux pendant tout ce temps. Pourtant maintenant, il avait dû céder la place à Tyki, qui avait su le conquérir malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, sa nouvelle famille désormais, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu.

Il regarda ses mains. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé ses pouvoirs, à part une fois, un matin où il avait déplacé un objet par sa simple volonté. Il avait découvert son pouvoir, mais jamais il ne s'en était servi contre quelqu'un, encore moins contre des exorcistes.

"Allen" fit Road en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, une sucette à la bouche. "On va d'abord se faire la main, d'accord ?"

Le Noé acquiesça. Il était plus sûr en effet de s'entraîner sur des exorcistes en déplacement.

0-0-0-0-0

Cela faisait presqu'un mois, à présent, depuis que Lenalee Lee avait revu Allen. L'atmosphère était devenu assez dépressive à la Congrégation de l'Ombre lorqu'ils avaient appris que le plus jeunes des exorciste était entre les griffes du Comte Millénaire et du clan de Noé. Bien sûr, certain comme Krory et Miranda avaient épprouvé du soulagement de savoir que leur cadet était encore en vie mais le fait était que celui-ci était prisonnier des Noé assombrissait cette nouvelle. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : celle d'aller à sa rescousse ! Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé pendant qu'ils étaient là, à morfondre ?

Cependant, ils étaient dans l'inmpossiblité de faire quoi que ce soit. Les hautes instances avaient décrété qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé car il était maudit. Il était par conséquent, un pécheur, un hérétique et pour eux, il était mieux mort que vif.

Quand Lenalee, Miranda et Krory avaient entendu cela, ils avaient serré les dents, haïssant plus que jamais leur "maison". Mais ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se résigner et de continuer leurs missions dans la recherche d'Innocence.

"Lenalee... ce n'est pas ta faute... en plus, tu as eu plutôt de la chance ! Seule, jamais tu aurais pu faire face à ce Noé !

- Je sais ! Mais... je pense que j'aurais due faire plus d'effort ! Peut-être que j'aurais pu le ramener..."

Lavi tentait de consoler la chinoise qui semblait ne plus avoir le moral depuis qu'elle avait revu le jeune exorciste qu'ils avaient tous cru mort. Elle avait fait le deuil comme tout le monde qui avait connu Allen et qui l'avait aimé mais sa réapparition soudaine et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le sauver... tout cela avait était trop pour elle. Lenalee était désemparée.

"Lève-toi !" dit brusquement une voix grincheuse. "Ce qui est fait est fait ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière !"

Lenalee et Lavi levèrent la tête vers Kanda qui les attendait, l'air impatient, avec Chao Jî à ses coté.

"Et puis ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Nous sommes en missions, là ! Je ne pense pas que cet idiot voudrait te voir comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'on le verra ! "

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et Chao Jî étaient en effet ensemble pour une mission. Depuis leur dernière bataille contre les Noé, les exorcistes devaient se mettre à plusieurs pour accomplir une mission pour plus de sécurité, car un seul exorciste n'avait normalement aucune chance contre un Noé, à moins d'être du même niveau qu'un Maréchal.

Lavi jeta un regard furieux à Kanda mais Lenalee fit un petit sourire.

"Oui. Tu as raison, Kanda. Allen n'aurait sûrement pas voulu me revoir dans cet état...

- Tch. Tel qu'on le connait, il se culpabiliserait de savoir que c'est de sa faute si tu pleures !"

Puis soudain, apparut sur la colline qui le faisait face, Road, souriante, sa porte grande ouverte. Tyki arriva à ses côté; tout sourire, comme sa soeur.

"ASSASSIN !!" hurla Lenalee, hors-d'elle en voyant les deux Noé se pavaner devant eux. "Rendez-nous Allen !!" ordonna-t-elle en activant son innocence.

- Quoi ? Vous rendre Allen ? Pourquoi ça ? Il reste de son plein gré !" fit gaiement la petite fille, s'asseyant sur Lero.

- Menteuse !! Jamais il n'irait avec vous !!

- En es tu sûr, petite humaine ?" intervint alors le Noé du plaisir, se poussant.

Allen apparut à son tour, les yeux baissés, portant sa tenue habituelle. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis et leur fit un petit sourire.

"Allen !" cria la chinoise, les larmes aux yeux en voyant son ami.

- Lenalee, Lavi, Chao jî... Kanda..."

Le maudit resta à fixer pendant quelques secondes le japonais. Qu'il l'avait aimé, et maintenant, ils étaient ennemis... Il détourna le regard, toujours légèrement souriant, mais d'un sourire triste. Il les aimait toujours malgré tout, ces amis, mais ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

"Allen ! Reviens avec nous, pousse de soja !" fit à son tour Lavi, un peu inquiet de la tournure des événements.

- Je suis désolé Lavi... Je...

- Tu nous as trahis ?! C'est ça ?!" hurla Chao Jî.

Le chinois se jeta, son Innocence activé, hors de lui, sur l'ancien exorciste. Il gravit la colline en quelques secondes, et il envoya un coup de point au jeune homme qui leva simplement la main. Chao Jî se retrouva à planer dans les airs. Des stigmates apparurent sur le front de l'adolescent, et sa peau devint doucement bleuâtre, grise.

Les quatre exorcistes regardèrent Allen, une expression choquée sur le visage. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Allen Walker, le plus jeune des exorcistes, le plus altruiste d'entre eux était un... était un Noé ?!

Chao Jî fut le premier à se remettre de son choc et sécria :

"Tu... tu es comme eux ! Traître !! J'avais raison !! Tu es un monstre toi aussi !!!"

Allen écarquilla les yeux et ressentit une sensation désagréable. Il mit une main sur son cœur. Les paroles de Chao Jî lui avaient fait très mal... Cette haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux du chinois... cela lui rappelait son passé, à l'époque où tout le monde le traitait de monstre !!!

"C'est pour ça que tu as voulu aider ce Noé, hein ?!" continua Chao Jî en pointant Tyki du doigt. "C'est parce que tu es de la même espèce qu'eux !!"

Le Noé de la Volonté soupira, et il envoya l'exorciste au loin, brutalement, et avança d'un pas.

"On m'a ouvert les yeux, c'est tout. J'ai trouvé ma place, et ma vraie famille. Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je suis maintenant votre ennemi. Croyez bien que je vous aime tous encore, mais que ça ne m'empêchera pas de détruire les Innocence."

Ses anciens amis le regardait toujours effaré, un peu effrayé. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il avait pu devenir ainsi leur ennemi, lui qui avait combattu à leur côté.

"Allen-kun..." murmura Lenalee. "Pourquoi...?

- Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, je suis un Noé, c'est dans mon sang, c'est tout."

Chao Jî refit surface à ce moment là, se jetant sur le jeune homme, enragé, donnant toutes ces forces dans son assaut. Une fois encore le Noé l'arrêta, facilement, le chinois n'étant vraiment pas de taille. Il le maintint en l'air pendant quelques instants, avant de faire se soulever un rocher. Ses anciens amis regardèrent la scène avec horreur, mais malgré tout, ils s'élancèrent trop tard, Allen venait de le tuer, l'écrasant sous l'énorme pierre. Il fit venir à lui l'Innocence, et il la détruisit devant les yeux des exorcistes.

Il les regarda froidement, au tour à tour.

"À qui le tour ?"

FIN

* * *

Voilà la fin, hu hu hu /pleure/ je suis siiiiiiiiiii n'heureuse TT_TT, bref, ici Sedinette-sama n.n j'ai écris la fin, et j'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop, XD par contre pour Chao Jî, on l'aimait pas avec Juno-miaou, donc là faut s'en prendre à nous deux n.n

J'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé !!

^v^v^v^v^v^

Ici, Junoan à votre service... Je suis content également... bien, c'est la fin de cette fic qui est le résultat de notre première partenariat pour écrire une fic... désolé pour cette fin abrupte mais sincérement, je ne pense pas que la plupart d'entre vous voudrait voir ses personnages préférés mourir... plus particulièrement les fans de yullen... quant à Chao Jî... on dira que c'est une exeption...Seddy-chan a raison, je n'aime vraiment pas du tout Chao Jî... vous pouvez donc vous en prendre à moi aussi, pas seulement à Seddy... en fait, il faut blâmer moi spécialement puisque c'est moi qui ait suggérer à Seddy-chan de le tuer...

Tout comme Seddy-chan, j'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
